


And they were roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Emasculation, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, M/M, Moving In Together, Tight Pants, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finaly a place all their own.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 10





	And they were roommates

Dom set a box down on the floor and went to retrive another for the car today was the day that he and Adam would be moving into their new appartement.

Dom and Adam were both glad to be away from Tom Mikey and Gavin not that they didnt like them or anything it was just good to have a place of their own. 

Adam brought a few more boxes inside along with some chairs he bent over and placed them on the floor as Dom wacthed undressing the older man with his eyes.

One huge benefit to having their own appartment was that they wouldnt need to sneek around to have sex or fear that someone might walk in on them.

"Fook he looks so hot in those tight skinny jeans," Dom thought to himself as he continued to wacth Adam. 

Adam caught Dom staring and smiled "like what you see,"he asked as he bent down and playfully shook his large ass for the younger man./p>

"Fook yess sugar plum bring that cute little ass over here so I can destroy it,"Dom growled.

"Your gonna have to catch me first,"Adam teased as he ran off to the other end of the apartment. Dom smirked and chased down his prey Adam was a fast runner but not fast enough for a horny Dom. 

"Caught ya,"Dom spat and he finaly caught up with Adam and tackled him to the ground.  
Adam laughed and gave Dom a strange look. 

"You wont be laughing for much longer,"Dom hissed as he riped off Adam's shirt and pants leaving the older man completly exposed. 

Adam stoped laughing and a look of fear spread across his bearded face as Dom pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back. 

"Wait Dom what are you doing we still have stuff to move in,"Adam wimpred.

"Forget that stuff the only thing I want to move is my dick into your ass,"Dom spoke his voice driping with lust and desire.

Dom roughly fliped Adam around to where his ass was facing him he pulled out a bottle of lube drenching two of his fingers in the liquid and stuffing them deep inside of Adam. 

"Shit shit Dom,"Adam cried as tears began to run down his face due to the abrupt insertion of Dom's thick fingers into his virgin hole.

Dom smirked and added a third finger pumping them in and out of his older lover.

"Ughh it feels so good I need more of you,"Adam rasped out in his thick Scottish accent.

Dom removed his fingers and replaced them with his hardned memeber. Adam couldnt controll himself Dom was streaching him out so far and it felt amazing. 

"Fuck you are so large make me yours Dom I belong to you,"Adam moaned like the good little slut he is. "Your such an obedient whore taking my cock so well,"Dom groaned.

" But I dont like obedient whores I want you to be a bad boy for me,"Dom hissed.

"I want you to be disobedent and bratty so I have a good reason to punish you". 

Adam smirked and began to fuck himself with Dom's cock bucking his hips and moaning loudly.

"Is this bad enough for you or do you want me to be badder,"Adam asked. 

"Not bad enough,"Dom cooed as Adam pulled away from Dom leaving his needy hole empty. 

"Now what if I take controll is that bad enough for you,"Adam questioned as he pushed Dom down to his knees and forced the younger man to suck him off. 

"Yes thats a very bad boy I will have to severely punish you right after we get the rest of the boxes in," Dom smirked as he stood up leaving Adam fully erect, naked and horny as fuck. 


End file.
